warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Updates
Quick Navigation May 14, 2014 (M) May 12, 2014 May 06 2014 May 01 2014 May 01, 2014 (M) Apr 17, 2014 (M) Apr 10, 2014 (M) Apr 02, 2014 (M) 2014 UPDATES (Continued): Click Expand to View Additional Updates in this Section - Mar 27, 2014 (M) 02, 2014 (M) March 19 2014 March 13 2014 March 06 2014 March 05 2014 Febuary 28 2014 Febuary 20 2014 2013 UPDATES: Click Expand to View Additional Updates in this Section - '''''New or Updated Content: # Final Event code has been released. ( Operation: Desert Recon ') # The 'Viper and Warhead Launcher '''can now be unlocked with event XP' # 'Missiles' can now be tested via your 'Go-Go Bar. ''Fixes & Improvements:'' # Fixed an issue that caused incorrect[[Aircraft| '''aircraft]]' '''repair prices. # Fixed an issue that caused [[Aircraft| '''aircraft']]' '''destroyed in[[ Go-Go Bar| '''Go-Go Bar']] battles to leave bad graphics. Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post. ---- New or Updated Content: # The''' Aircraft Hangar' is now available in the "'Buildings" tab. # '''Turrets and Defensive Platforms can now be upgraded to level 6 and 5 # Thorium layouts have been updated # 3 star PvP victories can now be gained by inflicting 95% damage to an enemy's base Fixes : # Fixed an issue with audio getting louder if many instances of the same sound effect are occurring # Fixed an issue with the "Zombifier" UI remaining after the event # Fixed multiple cheats and exploits Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post. ---- New or Updated Content: # Units can now be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 Fixes : # Fixed an issue with the "Incoming Missiles" UI no appearing in PvP combat # Fixed an issue with Fullscreen Mode sometimes not working with IE # Fixed an issue with Missile '''detonations occurring despite being shot down. # Fixed an issue with scrolling on the Leaderboard. # Fixed an exploit that allowed player to make their platoons un-attackable ("Ghost Platoons"). # Fixed an issue with the Widowmaker's grinding sound persisting after battle. # Fixed multiple cheats and exploits. ''Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post.'' ---- ''New or Updated Content:'' # Final event code has been pushed to live. ( '''Operation: Undead Rising ) # The Crusader 'and 'FAV Schematic 'are now attainable via the 'Event Shop. # Zombifier 'component added to the game - will go to the top 3000 players after the event. # [[Rocket Barrage Turret|'Rocket Barrage Turre'''t]] is a ''"Last Chance"'' prize - will not be available in the '''Event Shop after the event. # Havoc and Vanguard ranges have been increased. Fixes & Improvements: # Fixed an issue with the' FAV' sound sometimes looping. # Fixed an issue with Plasma graphics taking over other projectile art. # Multiple performance improvements. # Multiple sound improvements. # Fixed multiple cheats and exploits. Note: * Unique units are unavailable for 2 events rather than 1. The Widowmaker not being in the event store is intended. Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post. ---- New or Updated Content: # Medals will now be paid out weekly to players who win Infamy in 5 PvP base battles. # The Gear Store is now available when in base. # The Widowmaker X '''has been added to the game - unlockable via Medals ''Fixes :'' # Fixed an issue with audio not loading correctly # Fixed an issue with the sync combat timer audio ''Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post.'' ---- ''New or Updated Content:'' # '''Shock, Corrosion, and Deadeye Missiles can now be researched in the Defense Lab. # Production times for Thorium level missiles have been reduced # Thorium levels now give you the ability to launch an additional Missile per level. # An additional Thorium Vault can now be built # A new Missile targeting reticule has been added Fixes : # Fixed an issue that made it so some players could not redeploy a squad into battle. # Fixed an issue with Missile sounds persisting after being launched # Fixed an issue with the Spectre's 'engine sound persisting after battle # Fixed an issue with the 'Kondor's 'engine sound persisting after battle # Fixed an issue with 'Valkyrie 'sprites not reappearing after dying in a 'Go-Go Bar '''battle # Multiple performance improvements ''Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post.'' ---- ''Bug Fixes:'' # Fixed an issue that caused the cursor to jump when removing[[Portal:Units| '''Units]] from Platoons. # Fixed an issue that would sometimes cause players to crash after visiting a Friend's Base. # Fixed an issue with unit voices still persisting when "Play Unit Voices" is set to off. # Fixed an issue that would sometimes leave a player stuck in battle. # Fixed an issue with''' Widowmaker audio. # Fixed an issue with game music not muting correctly. # Fixed an issue that caused players to get a red box error after returning from viewing a '''Friend's Base. # Fixed some sound issues with the Attack Dog. # Fixed an issue with the Plasma Turret sound looping. # Fixed an issue with the Drone/Worker 'sounds persisting after leaving base. # Fixed an issue that allowed players to pay for 'Event Prizes twice if they click the unlock button multiple times. Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post. ---- New Funtion: # The[[ Halcyon| Halcyon]] can now be placed in the Drone Silo. Misc : # Final Event has been Published ( Operation: Deadpoint 2 ''') ''Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post.'' ---- ''New or Updated Content:'' # The '''Rhino and Hercules can now be customized in the Workshop. # Medium, Large and Giant Thorium Deposits '''have been updated. ''Fixes :'' # Splash damage from '''Suicide Units now correctly affects Buildings. # Fixed multiple cheats and exploits. Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post. ---- Feature Update: # Players are now able to loot up to 50% of another player’s Thorium. Game Fixes : # Fixes for many cheats and hacks. # A fix for an intermittent issues with some platoons not repairing instantly. # Fixed an issue with Last Stand Defenders '''persisting at the end of a[[ Go-Go Bar| '''Go-Go Bar]] battle/Wave. Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post. ---- New Content: # Small Thorium Deposits will now spawn during drops (Level locked for players 29 and below) Game Fixes : # Fixed an issue that allowed players to relocate through the Leaderboard when relocation is turned off # Fixed an issue with the Go-Go Bar sprite moving when destroyed. # Fixed an issue that sometimes caused player with Infamy to show 0[[ Infamy| Infamy]] on the Leaderboard # Fixed an issue that caused an incorrect amount of[[ Infamy | Infamy gain]] when the defender is below 50% health Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post. ---- New Content: # Game Fixes : # Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post. ---- 2012 UPDATES: Click Expand to View Additional Updates in this Section - New Content: # Game Fixes : # Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post. ---- 2011 UPDATES: Click Expand to View Additional Updates in this Section - Dec 23, 2011 ---- Category:Game Updates Category:A to Z